


Damage Control

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 黑老大沈X警花郑黄段子合集





	1. Chapter 1

“别这样看着我。”

“为什么。刚刚像只发情的母羊那样冲我晃屁股的可是你。”沈欣赏着郑潮红的脸，然后视线一路向下，去看郑被干成肉红色的穴口。它很贪婪，而且缺乏教养；吞了他的阴茎，吐出的水把沈的西裤弄的又湿又黏。

郑想还击，但已经不能控制表情，于是他露出一张真真正正的、欲迎还拒的婊子脸。沈盯着他嘴角掉下来的口水，稳定而温柔地操着他的屁股，把他干上高潮。郑射在自己胸口，他湿着眼睛，很久没有动静。

“怎么了？前列腺高潮让你太爽了？你的奉献精神哪里去了，我们的人民警察？我还是喜欢你自己动，用你那张湿漉漉的嘴让我也爽。我可以整天泡在你的穴里，就像泡温泉。“

郑乖乖地躺在他怀里，憋了半天，蹦出两个字，“闭嘴。”

沈又把他摆到正确的位置，他的阴茎又对准郑的前列腺了。郑在他怀里发出那种濒死的喘息，滑腻的臀肉抵着他的胯骨，磨出一阵阵的肉浪。“看看镜子里，你的样子漂亮极了。舒服吗？”他咬着郑的精巧的耳垂，把郑挂在他臂弯的两条腿分的更开。

“操你的。我操你的，沈昌珉。”

沈笑了。他就是喜欢郑现在的样子，永远也丢不掉那点尊严。但没关系，经验得来的结果是郑最终总会听话的。每一次。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

沈纡尊降贵般终于肯操郑时，郑已经给屁股里的跳蛋干射了两回。沈当真是动了些怒的，毕竟这次郑弄死的不是什么小鱼小虾，是他底下的三把手。郑跪在门前，两个手腕被他吊在门把上，那张漂亮脸蛋朝向杉木门，露出他同样漂亮的后脑勺，嘴里衔着的口枷抹去了他大半声息。郑向后撅着的屁股里一颗跳蛋加足马力，让他的第一次高潮来的又快又猛，但沈随即调低档次，于是郑的第二次高潮变成一场延绵无尽的折磨。

 

在沈好整以暇地观赏郑扭腰摆臀的同时，他坐在办公桌后面，收拾郑这次给他捅出来的烂摊子；他早就发现三把手心术不正，瞒着他发展副业，沈原本打算在手头两桩生意结算后一个子儿一个子儿地让他把吃进去的都吐出来，谁知被郑抢先，赔了两箱美钞不说，一颗精准的子弹就要了三把手的狗命，给了他一个痛快。

 

郑两个细瘦的膝盖杵在木地板上，能活动的范围实在有限。他先是埋头忍耐，但快感源源不断地顺着他敏感的身子攀上来，侵占他的理智。他被跳蛋干的满头大汗，在射第二回的时候从鼻腔哼出的呻吟都带着可怜，郑浅色西裤在股缝处湿了一块，拴着他手腕的手铐被他扯的铮铮作响，腰和两条浑圆大腿扭的像是被电打了一般。在床上时郑被操的越狠就越湿；既然沈还没真正干他，他就湿成了这样，就说明这种夹杂着苦痛的快感已经要把郑逼死了。这是该他的，沈想。但郑的背影线条绵延起伏，紧绷绷地裹在一件被汗浸透的白衬衫里，后腰处掀起一角，泄出一节细腰的春光，实在引人遐思，更何况郑在射了两次后仍然被肠道深处的跳蛋不温不火地持续操干，此时他扭屁股的频率几乎可以赶上一条忠犬向主人摇尾巴。沈让他又晃了五分钟，终于觉得差不多了，于是撂下钢笔，迈腿走到郑的身边，好心为他卸下手铐。郑翻身过来，沈蹲下去，又拽着他的头发强迫半死不活的郑看他。

 

郑的脸红得不正常，就连他鼻翼翕动的方式都透出浓厚的情欲。那双眼睛藏在泛起粉色的眼皮底下，涣散了会儿，在沈为他摘下口枷后抬起来；而就算他的嘴被撑得久了闭不上，口水正顺着他的下巴淌下来、滴进他胸前的乳沟里，郑的眼神仍然在对上沈充满戏谑的眼眸那刻喷出火来，好像他不是被沈吊在门把上跪地接受性责罚，而是被绑火刑柱上的圣女贞德。但沈早就看惯了他的倔样子，说实话百看不厌，越看越可爱。他把手伸进郑的腿缝之间，按进郑湿乎乎的裤裆里，“怎么射的这么多？”沈发问的语气竟如慈父般，他低声一笑，让热气拂过郑的鼻尖，“是因为被我绑在门框上这件事让你太爽了吗？如果我拿出皮带，你会不会更兴奋点？”

 

郑瑟缩了一下，试图说话，但他的嘴被堵了太久，一时间不听使唤，只好重新开始用那双水光潋滟的眼睛瞪视。沈被他看笑了：郑胆子不小，野性更大，极难驯服，越是如此，就越激起沈的征服欲；再来，腿长在郑身上，沈毕竟还不到手眼通天的地步，如果他想走，轻易就能去到沈鞭长莫及的地方。而郑没能高枕无忧，而是被他捉在手心、跪在门前受他的罚，就说明郑暂时心里有他，哪也去不了。

 

每每想到这里，沈就心情愉悦。郑在警局公正廉洁，从不沽名钓誉，沈能留住郑，是因为他能不断给郑创造新鲜体验。要做到这一点，沈不能让他太快乐，也不能让他太痛苦。沈摸了摸郑的脑袋，把一个吻落在郑汗涔涔的额头，他看到郑喷火的眼神迅速被这一吻浇灭，即便郑被沈从地上抱紧怀里时仍然有点不情不愿，但沈有信心，只要把握得当，他最终会令郑把一切都献给他。

 

“死人的帐就不和你算了。”沈说。他吻上郑干燥缺水的嘴唇，用舌尖摩挲被口枷撑出来的细小裂口。郑的身子在他怀里一阵阵地轻轻颤抖，显然下半身仍被那枚深嵌在肠道内的跳蛋牢牢控制。沈脱了他的裤子，摸上他丰满的臀，又把指尖探进郑的股间。那个地方湿透了，一张小嘴吐出一根细线，在沈缓慢拉拽间牵动郑的性命般令郑腰身弹动。跳蛋被拽出身体的瞬间郑应激性地挺起胸膛，又在瞬间全身松懈，脱力地跌回去，沈抓住这个空档把两根指头喂进郑身下的那张潮湿的嘴里。

 

郑的后穴里触感温热，紧得就像郑牢牢攥住他衣襟的手指。沈叼着他的嘴唇，观赏郑满脸通红、闭眼忍受侵犯的乖顺模样，“现在我们把那两百万美金的帐清一清。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 羊入虎口。

没有人不喜欢警察，干他们这行的尤其喜欢。剥松子一般干脆地除去他的警服，露出坚硬外壳下白嫩的皮肤和丰满的肌体。用挑逗和严厉的惩罚解开他拧在一起的眉头，用玩笑作弄和侮辱让那双怒不可遏的眼睛渗出泪水。

 

现在，郑就在瞪人。沈很想告诉郑，郑这副样子等于在脸上写上来操我三个大字。但沈从不说脏话，所以他转而问郑，“给我下套的是你啊？”

 

沈一边问，一边向被五花大绑地跪在众人之间的郑走过去。他走到郑身边，把一只手放在郑的头顶，又拽着这把绸缎般的黑发逼迫郑抬头。他们头顶有一盏吊灯，灯光昏沉，但很好地照亮了郑的美；他鼻尖投下的阴影是尖锐的棱角，他的脸颊被揍得肿了一片，但嘴唇还完好无损，仍然圆润饱满，嘴角屈起，和他削尖的下颌上挂着桀骜不驯同样叫人目眩神迷。

 

郑没回答他的话，但沈问题的答案似乎显然易见：暗算沈不成、反而深陷敌营的就是他郑允浩。沈最后看向郑的眼睛，他们的目光难舍难分，相互打量间尘埃都在两人之间闪闪发光，这样过了好一会儿沈才松了手，于是郑的脸又落回阴影里，像是一颗明珠被重新蒙尘，不再对谁都显露熠熠生辉的那一面。

 

沈啧啧唇又抬起头，环视一周，毫不意外地发现将他们——将郑——围在中心的一圈饥饿的目光。然后，沈把一只手落在郑后颈的软肉上，既是向各家对郑这头肥羊虎视眈眈的人宣示所有权，也像是一种安抚，向郑保证，他绝不会让郑落在这群饿狼的嘴里。很不巧的是，所有人都在打量被绳子捆成一个诱人礼物的郑，所有人都想亲手把礼物拆开，人群中安安静静的，没人有心思揣摩沈这个动作的内涵，所以沈不得不开口发声，才把他们的美梦戳了个对穿。

 

“好了，剩下的事情就留给我们两个解决吧。今天可以散会了。”沈的声音低沉刻板，难得拿出他的威严打压众人，于是人们不得不拖着脚步，不情不愿地鱼贯而出。

 

很快这间房子里就剩他们两个了；狼群中个头最大的头狼，最饱满漂亮的那枚松子儿。郑在这时候抬头，他对着沈笑了。沈的手仍然搁在他的脖子上，当郑的笑容变得戏谑时遭到钳制，但郑不为所动。

 

“戏演的像模像样嘛。”

 

“别以为我不知道你是为了给那个姓李的打掩护。”沈在他上方嘶声，“今晚如果有别人先我一步，你这点骄傲早给人践踏的灰飞烟灭了。”

 

“还挺诗意。”

 

郑胆大包天的态度在沈眼中代表某种死不悔改的顽疾，令怒火在人心底滋生。不过总是给他惹麻烦的郑此时此刻双手牢牢捆在身后，两条长腿也被绑在一块，他跪在地上，形成一道靓丽风景。虽然破了点相，好歹人没缺胳膊少腿，所以沈收敛了脾气，观光般围着他转了一圈，看到郑的屁股被两股绳子挤在中间，又挺又翘，他的警服紧绷绷地贴在臀部，上面还有一个清晰的脚印，是哪个该死的逼郑下跪时踹上去的。原来刚才那几个人盯着看的就是这个，沈眯起眼睛，神态又像头领地饱受骚扰的老虎了，而他们身处的狭小仓库霎时间变成狂风暴雨的巢穴。

 

沈站在郑的身后，所以郑对于这份危险毫无所觉。“快点帮我解开。绑我的人力气真大，我的手都没感觉了。”他催促着，肩膀向后耸动，想要去靠沈的腿。但沈向后退了一步，郑失去支点，整个人滚进灰扑扑的水泥地上，紧接着，沈来势汹汹地压上来。他的身影拢在郑的上方，又拽住郑的头发，咬住郑的耳垂。

 

“这隔墙有耳。况且你说我演的好，不如我们假戏真做。”

 

语毕，沈起身，郑还以为他在开什么自己听不懂的玩笑，让他别闹，又催他快点帮他松绑。但郑不可能真的不懂沈什么意思，他的声音在沈扯着他胸口的绳结，拖拽渔网般将他拖进了电灯照不透的阴影里时愈来愈小，很快郑就只能闭嘴，忍受着，强迫自己不再出声。


	4. Chapter 4

沈可以巨细靡遗地回忆起他和郑的第一次。当时郑在沈的店里被灌了猛药，送到沈面前时已经半醒不醒，沈注视惊慌无措和咬牙切齿在郑的脸庞眉间交替行军，为这个美人在无意识时展露的如此丰富的微表情感到有趣。他抬手挥退将神志不清的郑和几个塞满现钞的行李箱一起贡品般进献给他的堂口小弟们，饶有兴致地向瘫在沙发上的郑走去。

 

彼时，郑并未身着警服，所以在沈的小弟眼里，不过是他们夜店里一个生着长腿翘臀和艳丽脸庞的倒霉客人。但沈越走近，越觉得眼熟，待他对着郑绯红色的脸庞还有绯红色的嘴唇旁的痣细细端详一番后认出，这位长胳膊长腿尽力蜷缩、像只猫般团在沙发上的漂亮男人哪里是误入虎口的肥羊，分明是本市新晋的警察局副局长郑允浩。沈心下一沉，不用问也知晓郑穿便衣出现在自己店里原因并非消遣做乐，而是要调查不日前的酒箱门。

 

上周三晚，载着数千瓶康培里侬轩尼诗的集装箱在X港码头被他的对家截胡、一夜蒸发，令八百万税金不翼而飞这回事叫沈本人也头痛不已。不过此时此刻，他看着沙发上蠕动的、被下了药而不省人事的郑，更是头痛加剧。他手下的小弟狗眼不识泰山，只当郑是寻常草民，把郑弄成这副模样后送到他嘴边，鬼迷心窍地只想巴结对漂亮的事物情有独钟的沈，而只要长眼睛的人都能看得出郑的确有别具一格的魅力——沈此前也并未见过郑，但对警局这位青年才俊早有耳闻，消息好坏参半，其中不乏郑是勾了赵总局的魂，这才晋升的如此之快、崛起势头如此之猛。

 

且不论郑在短短数月内获取他厅级干部的名头的手段到底正不正当，于现在的沈而言，碰都是绝对碰不得的，郑副局模样再好看也不行：装酒的集装箱一日行踪不明，他就一日拖欠政府一笔庞大的税金。很不幸，郑就代表政府；沈按着太阳穴，看着郑从衬衫领口露出来的一小片绯红的肌肤，觉得郑好像一枚熟的太透的浆果，丰润的汁水都要沁出表皮、流淌出来了。他觉得多看几眼没关系，反正不能造成任何损失，所以任由自己打量；郑的乳头硬着，把衬衫前襟顶出两个凸起，而郑俨然也勃起了，他眼下，郑的下体紧绷绷地束缚在他的西裤里，因为药下得太猛，裆前还湿了一块，因而难受地蜷起身子，额头抵着自己的两个膝盖，屁股抵着沙发靠背不断磨蹭，徒劳地想要缓解淹没了他的浓郁情潮。沈为郑的身体如此柔软、能把自己缩成如此小的一团感到惊异，当机立断要把人打包进行李箱，偷偷送回警察局门口了事。 _三十寸的日默瓦，装下这个郑副局长绰绰有余嘛，_ 沈边想边踱步到郑身边，低头去看，沈看到郑的头发在暖色灯光下泛着光泽，并不像肉体凡胎所生的汰换性蛋白，反而像是某种无机的宝石，使沈不由自主地伸手摸上去。

 

郑的一把头发手感果然如绸缎般柔滑，令沈好奇他都用什么洗发水。沈情不自禁，摸了又摸，郑一开始还像只野猫，不习惯被爱抚，转了转脸，挣扎两下，是想要逃跑的预兆，但被沈以指腹亲昵地摩挲头顶，很快就沉湎其中，反而朝着沈的手掌凑过去了。沈看着郑渐渐在他手底下发出细小而急切的呜咽，郑的脸也变得更红了，觉得自己是在搬起石头砸自己的脚，理智地收了手，回身随手倒空一个装满纸钞的行李箱，然后弯下身子揽住郑的腰，将人凌空抱起，就要往箱子里塞。不过郑给他摸了摸，早就不再害羞了，烈性春药令警察局副局长丧失廉耻，失去常伦，沈一把他抱起来，他就用两条柔韧的腿缠上沈的腰，手臂也缠绵地抱住沈的肩膀，他整个人热情地贴上沈，令沈霎时间僵在原地。

 

沈与郑并未打过照面，但沈在报纸和新闻上看过郑，彼时郑的双眼无一不是清明冷冽的，令他们这些不法分子打心底感到严肃而胆寒。但现在，他撇过头去和郑对视，他怀里的郑的眼睛里简直含着两汪春水，那双漂亮极了的嘴唇张着，吹出的气热得足够融化一切坚不可摧的理性堡垒。更要命的是，郑凑到沈耳边，挤出全身力气，也只够他呻吟般说出两个字：

 

“帮我...”

 

当郑缠绕在他身上，为了支撑郑的重量，沈的两手已经滑落至郑的臀上。那两块肉在他手里又软又沉，在他的指尖探到郑股间彻底湿透的布料时，郑开始贴着他的躯干磨蹭。郑的颈窝卡在他下巴底下，沈在他身上问到了波本威士忌与熟得太过、几乎腐坏的蜜桃香味。沈早就给郑撩拨地心猿意马，他掐了一把郑的臀肉，理智在倾覆边缘岌岌可危，但还是强硬地要把郑往行李箱里塞。但不论他怎样使劲想让郑从他身上下来，郑都不退反进，一边用一种快哭了的声音在他耳边喘息，一边贴地更严丝合缝，直到他们两个的重量把沈也带倒，一齐滚落在沙发上为止。

 

沈的全身体重都压在郑身上，郑好像终于感到满意，不再挣扎，但他半张着眼睛，手很快往他们两个的下身探去。他先在自己的西裤前揉了两下，然后就伸进沈的裤子里——沈都不知道他的拉链是什么时候被郑解开的——郑的身上太烫，不知为何指尖却太凉，激得沈起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。沈被他弄得又气又急，咬着牙嘶声警告他，“现在这样搞我...郑副局长明天醒了可不要后悔...”

 

郑自然听不见他的警告。给他用的药能让修女转眼就变成荡妇，因为郑是男人，掌握不好用量，搞不好给郑的药能弄倒一头牛，足够让他的大脑烧成一团浆糊。现在，郑像是被操惯了的婊子，前后都流着水，尚待抚慰与填满；他的两条腿又缠上来了，手仍然抓着沈的阴茎不放，好像于他是水于鱼，离开这根东西就活不下去了似的。他细长的眼睛仍然半张，泛着泪光，眉头轻轻蹙着，并不像是他手上的动作一般心甘情愿，不过这个遭人强迫的表情将郑的脸衬托得无比艳丽，令沈陡然生出想把这枚浆果连皮带肉一起吞吃入腹的冲动。所以沈吻了他。在他舌尖，郑尝起来和他散发出来的气味一模一样，不过更加浓郁鲜活，他卷着郑的舌头吮吻，波本酒掺着发酵的桃汁，甜中带辣，令沈情不自禁地亲了又亲。郑还在用冰冷的指尖撸他，而沈投桃报李，一把扯下郑的裤子，他在郑漏个不停的勃起上揉了一把，就用两根指头操进了郑的后穴。那个地方被药浸得又松又软，没有半点抵抗就把他的指头连根吃了下去，沈同时用舌头操着郑的嘴，所以警察局副局长只能用鼻腔哼出一点可怜可爱的哀鸣。很快，那个地方就能容纳第三根手指，而沈的无名指刚埋进一节指节，郑就直接射了。

 

他的穴肉在沈的手指上绞紧，腰软得塌下去，一边求饶一边高潮，沈不再吻他，他居高临下的看着紧闭眼睛、一脸迷乱的郑，心想郑副局长的确漂亮得过分，想必见过他这幅样子的人都绝不忍心再为难他。但沈从来都特立独行，所以他继续用三根手指干郑，这一次，不断用指尖掠过最敏感的腺体，却从不直接抚慰那一点。郑在他身下哭个不停，根本没软下去的阴茎失禁一般漏着前列腺液和没射干净的精液，浑身上下哪里都是湿的，郑用他软糯的鼻音一口一个“求你”，叫的人骨头都酥了，而直到郑抱着沈的脖子，胡乱地吻上去，沈才真的操他。

 

郑立刻在他身下发出尖叫。郑一直皱着眉头，沈说不清他是痛苦还是满足，但郑的两条腿缠在他的腰上，紧的像巴住船体的贻贝，所以沈当做郑被他干得很爽。沈掐着郑的腿根，把两条长腿从自己的腰上掰下来，一路从大腿里侧啃吻到脚踝，留下一连串吻痕，才把他的两腿架在肩膀上。他用这个姿势操了郑一下，郑就满脸陶醉，叫得像只发春三天三夜、终于得到满足的母猫，于是沈用三根指头伸进郑的嘴里。郑无意识地想咬他，沈就按住郑的舌根，令郑只能从嗓子眼发出含混的低吟，小嘴里盛不下过多的口水，又从嘴角溢出不少，落在他豆腐般晃个不停的胸脯前。

 

他手底下，郑的腰细的不盈一握，胸前却是丰满的。一道漂亮的沟壑在敞开的衣领间半露不露，沈腾出手，把它们向里聚拢，挤出可观的乳沟，他玩了几下仍没有玩够，郑却拉着他的衣领、抱住他的头，把自己的乳头往沈嘴里送去，像一位急切地哺乳的母亲。郑的乳尖从被口水濡湿的白衬衫下透出来，肉红色的一点，沈张口把它舔进嘴里。郑的小腿还架在沈肩膀上，这个姿势让他柔软的身体从中对折，后穴整个暴露出来，沈继续抽插了几下，每次都直接捣在郑的敏感点上，郑原本就湿透了，此时肠道里像是要流出水来，顶撞间都渐渐有了水声，热得融化的后穴像饥渴的嘴，吸得沈头皮发麻。沈叼着郑的乳尖抬眼看郑，郑脚尖绷直，已经被他操得叫不出了，但那双狐狸眼，半阖着，既是风情万种，但他的瞳仁黑亮，竟然又带三分纯真，这一眼看得沈心底潮湿而痒，他掐着郑的胸脯又用力干了他十来下，郑被他干得再也射不出东西，闭上眼睛晕了过去，他才抽出性器，射在郑的胸前和脸上。

 

沈用指尖蘸着白浊体液喂进郑的嘴，又腥又苦的精液令郑再起蹙起眉头，但他没醒过来。沈抱着不省人事的郑躺在沙发上，沉默地等待自己全身沸腾的血液冷却下来，他在一时任性妄为后为将至的后果感到头痛，但沈看着怀里美人绯红的脸颊、手掐着他丰满弹性的肉臀，却怎么也后悔不起来。主动是郑主动的，就算他手下的杂鱼给郑下药在先，沈不占理，却也能以给郑下药的人和他没有关系、自己反倒是英雄救美的幌子蒙混过去。反正最坏的结果也不过是自掏腰包，先解决那些不翼而飞的税金作为对郑的赔偿嘛。在他的地盘上拿了他的东西，以沈睚眦必报的性格，这钱迟早会回到他自己的口袋里。这样想着，沈看着郑在昏睡中紧紧闭着的眼睛，回味刚才郑对他投怀送抱、沉沦肉欲时的浪荡模样，忍不住拨开郑副局长垂在眉心的额发，在他鼻梁上轻轻一吻。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有债必偿。

在阴差阳错地搞完了一级警督郑局长后，沈套上崩掉了几个纽扣的衬衣，提上在他大腿间卷作一团的西裤后推开窗户。沈给自己点了根烟，吸了两口，觉得这点尼古丁对目前空前混乱的状况于事无补，又剪了根雪茄点起来。  
   
他深吸一口气，夜风和烟气同时停留在他的舌尖，又冷又辣，让他从这荒诞不经的夜晚中清醒过来。沈回头看看在沙发上睡成一团的郑，太阳穴突突直跳；再把人打包进行李箱投送警局已经不现实，没有别的办法，公债私债欠了一屁股的沈只好先去给浴缸放水。他抱郑进浴室，在给郑擦洗身体的时候不敢多看对方一眼，把人安顿在床里之后立刻心虚地掩上房门，匆匆作别，就算说他是用溜的也不为过。  
   
沈本以为自己很快会与郑再会。不过除去他梦见郑高潮时的艳丽脸孔的那些次不谈，他们再打照面已经是大半年后；第二天早上，郑如同初春融雪般悄无声息地从他的房间里消失了，更令人费解的是当晚令沈悔不当初的事就像没发生过。沈在办公室内端坐几日，期间并未受到警局的任何非难。这和他的预想可一点不一样，并且，沈不可避免地注意到，在接下来的几个月里，就连郑局长先前频繁登上的新闻社会版都不见了他的身影，似乎郑在一夜之中人间蒸发，连沈有心去查都无法找到郑的去向。

起先几天他感到庆幸，随后便担忧起来，并长久地对郑的不见其踪而耿耿于怀。因此，在他们最终久别重逢之时沈罕有地感到惊诧不已，而情况也格外讽刺、使人记忆尤新：他们两个身份对调，这一回是沈老板成了落水狗，救与不救则全看郑局长的心情。  
   
他们重逢的这天晚上，沈赴了一场鸿门宴。半年前沈父过世、他接受组织时就有意洗心革面；不违法显然不可能，于是从减少犯罪举动开始。人的贪念一旦得不到满足，往往会给他人招致飞来横祸：对毒品交易的庞大利润念念不忘的余党想要他的项上人头，逼他下台，光复自他接任以来日渐荒废的黑道生意。沈对这件事早有预料，因此他出席时在衬衣底下加穿一件防弹马甲，并且不动声色地在饭店外头设下了重重包围，顺便借此机会排除异己。饭局过半，正是等待清蒸中华鲟上桌之际，他的贴身护卫把手伸向外套里的瞬间，沈一脚掀翻檀木方桌后躲了下去，但仍从侧面被击中小腿。他痛的两眼一黑，又被另一颗子弹打在锁骨下方，如果他没有因为弹头秒速八百米的冲击力而胸骨骨裂，沈会觉得自己非常走运。  
   
一时间烧鸭、鱼生、普陀素菜云云餐点漫天齐飞，沈被鸡汤氽海蚌浇了满头满脸，缩在桌子和墙壁形成的阴暗夹角里等着自己的人突围。双方交火的震天价响和他静静流淌的静脉出血形成鲜明对比，他用领带充当止血绷带，咬牙忍耐皮开肉绽的苦楚，当开火密度逐渐降低、却不见人把他从桌子底下捞出来时心急如焚起来。  
   
究竟是哪里出了差错？难道对方预料到他的反包围，还加派了雇佣兵？倘若他沈昌珉真是在此遭遇人生滑铁卢，那他希望自己咽气的时候别是带着满身的菜汁汤水，裤子大腿内侧还扯破一块，最起码要显得体面些。混乱的交火声逐渐熄灭，四周安静下来，他能听到的只有自己的沉重的呼吸，还有一些窸窸窣窣的脚步声。它们整齐规范，训练有素，令沈老板不由得好奇地探出头去甄别敌我，不想却看到从头到脚一身黑的特警十余人，他们的枪口在沈从桌板后露面的刹那整齐划一地对准了他。  
   
沈举起双手，表示投降。“请相信我，这是一场误会。”  
   
就在这时，那一排SWAT中的长官举手示意戒除对沈的武装威胁。他摘下防毒面具，从防弹盾后露出一张漂亮的脸孔来。  
   
是郑。沈看到郑，没由来地欣喜若狂，几乎将对方的名字脱口而出。但他向来擅长审时度势，发觉目前情况并不适合攀旧情后保持缄默，而实际上他对自己和郑之间的“旧”可谓避之不及；幸运的是，和连自慰的时候脑子里全是郑的脸的沈不同，郑的眼神仅仅从他身上一扫而过。他只是抬起对讲机，“饭店二层发现幸存伤员，需要派担架。这是重要证人，送进医院看管起来。”  
   
也许那天晚上药效太强，郑确实是什么都不记得了。沈被抬着路过郑的时候暗自想道。他松了口气，但想起自己白白担惊受怕几个月，心里又觉得不是滋味。  
   
*  
   
沈左小腿腓骨断裂，手术后打了石膏吊在支架上，胸骨上隔着防弹衣挨了枪子儿的地方有条小裂缝，所幸没有大碍。从枪林弹雨中捡回一条命的沈躺在床上望着天花板，麻药药效还未过去，他感觉不到疼，只有点头晕，像是醉酒的初兆。他琢磨了一会儿，心里对这一天事情的前因后果已经有了大概猜想；他前几个月间忙着解决沈父留给他的历史遗留问题，埋首处理税务、非法雇佣、人口贩卖等等一系列杂事，没有精力和余裕和自己就毒品交易意见相左的沈父亲信们正面交锋。他以为，在几个月的放任不管后，他们防备松懈的今晚会是动手的好时机，显然警察同样这么认为。

  
他简直要为警方今晚出手的绝妙时机而拍手叫绝了，顺手救他一命也令人心生感激，只是沈不由得好奇起来，他们怎能将今晚的情况了如指掌。  
   
他本以为警方最起码会体恤伤员，等到第二天天亮再找他做笔录，因此在有人推开房门来到病床前时，沈闭眼假寐，在心里批评着来人的不懂事和急功近利。  
   
“医生说你的伤送医及时，没有大碍，而且在门外的时候我也有看到你睁着眼。别这么幼稚，沈昌珉。警察执行公务，公民有配合的义务。”  
   
来人的确有权对他直呼其名。是郑。郑已经脱去特警装扮，但底下仍是制服，沈睁开眼睛后不由得从上到下多看了他几眼。郑看起来比数月之前晒黑了些，漂亮却一如当初，只是稍显疲惫憔悴，沈猜想这是否是他几月中神龙不见首尾的秘密任务造成的。他那双笔直的腿包裹在笔挺的裤装内，但沈被吗啡搅乱的脑子里立即浮现出它们缠在自己腰上的样子。他怕再看下去会出事，再加上刚才看清来人后差点从病床上弹起来，现在胸口隐隐作痛，于是沈拿出十足十的病人样子，虚弱地开口。  
   
“警官您好。请问有什么我能帮得上忙的？”  
   
郑不赞许地看了他一眼，搬了张椅子在他床边坐下。他从怀中掏出录音笔，把文件夹摊开在大腿上。“现在是2019年7月4日星期四，凌晨3时17分。以下为‘7.3洪门饭店缉毒行动’重要证人沈昌珉的笔录。请问你在当晚为何出现在事发现场？”  
   
沈在心中记下“缉毒行动”四字。果然如他预料，警方早有插手他们组织内部纠纷的预谋。“我受邀赴宴，仅此而已。”  
   
“案发现场曾有枪械交火，伤亡共17人。请问你与死者是什么关系？”  
   
“没什么深交。互通姓名而已。”  
   
郑给了他一个难以信服的眼神。“根据调查，现场多名死者与横贯东亚的毒品渠道有颇深的裙带关系。请问你对这件事了解多少？我要提醒你，隐匿罪证是犯罪行为。”  
   
沈对自己的个人背景颇有自信。他自立门户后尽力而为的第一件事就是与沈父撇清关系，并且删去了自己一切超过守法市民范畴的个人履历。因此，面对郑的任何问题，即便是在他的金牌律师不在场的情况下，他都能先用“不清楚”“不知道”“与我无关”糊弄过去。  
   
以郑不以为然的态度来看，似乎也没想从他嘴里撬出点什么。只不过例行公事后，他没有立即离开，而是把文件夹和关掉了的录音笔都扔到了一边后翘起了二郎腿。沈只见过衣冠楚楚和满面朝红的郑，没见过他摆出这种，它让郑呈现出完全不同的气质，像是换了个人。双手交叠与膝头，不再向他提无聊问题的郑坐在他的病床边，只是冷脸瞧着沈。  
   
沈的目光先是落在郑的手上。他看到郑在中指上有颗痣。那带着痣手曾经扯碎过自己的衣襟；沈不由得心猿意马起来，当他进而和郑对视，却打了一个激灵，立马开始心虚。  
   
五分钟前，郑还和在案发现场时一样，表现得完全像个陌生人。但现在，郑卸掉了人民公仆的担子，看起来已经对当天的事了若指掌。他凝视沈，眼神仿佛穿透沈的灵魂，洞晓着一切真相。  
   
“在正式立案调查前，有一笔账，是私人纠纷，我想先和你算清。”  
   
沈装模作样地逃避了半天，这时被郑的这句话冷不丁地砸醒了。换做平时，沈一定会发挥临危不乱的长处冷静应对，而绝非像现在一样自乱阵脚。即便真正让他慌起来的原因是他曾经想着郑打飞机，沈的自尊还是让他把管不住嘴的责任推卸在麻醉剂上。  
   
“那天晚上的事情我很抱歉，郑警官。和你做…”爱这个字被沈硬生生吞回去，“那不是我的本意。”  
   
该来的总是要来的，沈在心中宽慰自己。好在他已经还清欠税务局的账单，最坏情况就是被警察局副局长以猥亵罪名起诉后对峙公堂。他诚心希望郑别这么做，给彼此都留些颜面，相对地，他可以给郑补偿。  
   
如果郑同意的话，他很愿意对对方负责。沈发现，在几个月之后再回忆起当晚，他的内心深处竟毫无悔意。郑还记得当晚被自己乘人之危，加之今天郑于他有救命之恩，这个帐想必很难算得清；想到今后不免与郑副局长再生纠葛，沉浸在沾沾自喜的心情中的沈完全忽略了郑在一旁站起了身、解开裤链的举措。  
   
直到郑爬上他的床，横跨在他胸口，沈才从暗喜中回过神来。沈被郑笼在影子里，令他看不清郑背光的面孔。但郑压到他的轻微骨裂的胸口，一阵钝痛让他说不出话，自然也忘记抵抗，所以当郑半勃的阴茎贴上的他嘴唇，他一个不留神，浑浑噩噩地张嘴含了进去。  
   
直到这时，沈才惊觉郑正对自己做的事情有多么不合规矩、惊世骇俗。沈这一辈子还未受过如此屈辱的对待，被男人骑在脸上强迫他为对方进行口腔性服务——一阵本能地怒火油然滋生，让沈要立即把这不知天高地厚的郑从自己身上掀翻。他抬手拽住郑的衣摆，咬牙忍住胸口让他眼冒金星的剧痛，用力将郑向后拉，但在麻醉剂的影响下他动作的力道卸了大半，非常徒劳。郑由着他反抗，横跨在沈之上的身子岿然不动。  
   
“这是你欠我的。”郑告诉他，他声音里暗含讽刺，随即无情地往沈的喉咙里顶去。  
   
郑似乎对现在一边倒的局势颇为满意。赤裸而直白地，郑在沈的嘴里越涨越大。几次牙齿剐蹭后郑不耐烦地拽着沈的头发，让他向后仰头，然后抬起腰身顶弄起来。受到恶劣对待又无力反抗的沈是案板上待宰的鱼，他被吊着的断腿让他整个人动弹不得。郑的行为本就出于报复，只顾自己爽，动作当然不温柔，沈有几次都被他顶的反胃，内脏翻搅的感觉实在不好受，认命的沈只好放松喉咙，不再自找苦吃。郑察觉到他态度的转变，在他身上满意地哼声。  
   
这警察脑子一定是坏了，否则怎么能对病榻上的证人做出这种颠倒常伦的事？并不稳固的病床咯吱作响，口交的动作弄出淫秽的水声，郑的喘息混杂其中，沈不由自主地竖耳倾听，忽然想起几个月前那沉闷的夏夜，被他抱在怀里操着的郑也是发出一模一样的喘息。沈张开眼睛，从郑脸上看见的愉悦神情竟然也同样与几月之前悉数重合。当他拽住郑衣角的手滑落至郑挺翘的臀部、性感的大腿而自发地揉捏起来时，郑毫无廉耻地喘息更急促了。  
   
霎时间，一种阴暗的揣测浮上沈的心头。或许他毫无对郑感到抱歉的必要。那一夜，他才是受到诱惑的人。郑连发丝都蛊惑人心，更别提他那温热柔软的身体；所有人，只要看到他放下戒备的样子，就会被他吸引全部目光。一时之间，沈轻信了那些他从来都当做笑话的道听途说，郑与李局长之间的不雅绯闻；或许郑从骨子里就是这样轻佻，本性便是浪荡。莫名的，这个猜测让他怒火攻心，一时之间，只有立刻将郑压在身下干到他求饶才能纾解他的怒火。  
   
在沈暴起前，郑俯下身和他对视。他曲起嘴角，那双清澈见底的眼睛将沈看得透彻。“我知道你们怎么想。我从来都不在乎。”  
   
他的言辞带有魔力，令沈前一刻还蓬勃欲发的怒火变得可以控制。郑说完便不再对他予以理会，而是随心所欲地使用起沈令他感到舒适万分的喉咙。他抓着沈的头发，把沈的脸摆到一个适合进入的角度，用阴茎顶端磨蹭沈喉咙深处的软骨，爽得向后甩头，暴露出形状漂亮的脖颈和锁骨，上面沾着细密的汗珠。沈知道它们尝起来的味道，他曾经舔过郑的脖子上的每一寸皮肤，那里香气蒸腾，口感甜美；彼时他顾忌一夜纵情的后果，不敢在郑的颈间留下吻痕，现在，沈只想将牙印、手印、红紫淤青、什么都好，在上面留下标记，宣示他曾经将郑占有。  
   
这一晚之前，沈从未设想过自己能被一个男人凶狠地操进喉咙时抵着对方的裤裆喘息，并且欲望勃发。郑不介意失态，他的神情明艳动人，呻吟着射在沈的脸上，从高潮中回过神来，又低头笑着用阴茎顶端顶进沈的嘴里。沈在舌尖尝到腥苦，他克制着自己的脾气，因为他的选择只有两个：如果不是死尸般一动不动，那么就是在翻身操哭郑副局长后立刻推到手术室里做截肢手术。  
   
郑占了他隐忍怒火的便宜。他从沈的病床上翻身下来，提好裤子，从自己额间拭去汗水，立即恢复了无事发生的模样。在看到沈高耸的下身时，郑莞尔一笑。  
   
郑再明显不能地忽略了它。“明早会有人跟进这个case。今晚的初步调查就到这里。”他说完，捡起文件夹和录音笔就要作势离开。  
   
沈艰难地抬起身子，从小桌上抽了几张纸巾，擦掉自己满脸郑的杰作。有一点糊在了他的睫毛上，怎么都弄不干净。这个警察是故意找死，沈恶狠狠地想，但他在郑踏出房门前开口时声音却是有气无力的。“等一下。你…今晚的事你们是怎么知道的？我猜该不会是靠《数字图形与占卜》一类的巫术吧？”  
   
“我们不信这一套。”郑在门边短暂驻足，“你该不会真的以为，半年前我找到你的地盘是为了给人灌醉吧？”他说完，留给沈一个意味深长的微笑就消失在了门后。  
   
这下好了。那么郑是在什么时候把窃听器安在他的会客室里的？是在他们搞在一起的过程中，还是第二天早上临走前？他这样说，该不会是唬我吧。沈思来想去，发现即便郑顽劣地射了自己满脸、又给出了轻佻无两的回答，自己的心底却仍有一个地方认为郑如同他那双黑白分明的眼睛一样纯洁无辜。  
   
就凭他认为郑不至于堕落淫荡、算个好人，郑也必须给他一个解释，一个回答。长此以往，我欠你的，你欠我的，这一来二去，关系可就算不清了。想到这里，沈便决定先咽下这口恶气。只不过郑那算不上好的味道仍然残留在他唇齿之间。来日方长，他告诉自己，掖住心头的躁动。  
   
   
   
The End.


End file.
